Aera Mirus Fleuret
Aera Mirus Fleuret foi a primeirao Oráculo e é ancestral de Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. Ela era noiva de Ardyn Izunia. Seus hobbies são semelhantes aos de Lunafreya, pois ambos gostavam de cultivar flores. Aera aparece em Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn – Prologue, Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn e Final Fantasy XV -The Dawn of the Future-. Perfil Aparência Aera tem cabelo loiro curto preso ao lado com um grampo de cabelo. Ela usa uma faixa dourada em forma de diamante na testa. Ela possui olhos azuis e usa um longo vestido branco e luvas brancas. Quando viaja incógnita, veste uma capa vermelha até o chão com um clipe dourado. Ela usa um colar de ouro com três ornamentos circulares. Personalidade Aera é uma jovem benevolente que quer proteger seu noivo e garantir que a vontade dos Astrals seja cumprida em Eos. Ela parece acreditar na graça dos deuses sem questionar, e em seu tempo livre desfruta de flores e arqueologia. Enquanto em Episode Ardyn, quando Bahamut a convoca, ela não mostra simpatia por Ardyn por desafiar a vontade dos deuses, Ardyn acredita que seja uma mera ilusão, e de fato no Dawn of the Future, Aera se une à humanidade sobre o divino e continua segurando a esperança de que seu amado possa ser salvo. História Dois milênios antes dos acontecimentos dos eventos de Final Fantasy XV, o mundo estava em ruínas devido ao surgimento dos demônios, monstros noturnos nascidos de humanos normais infectados por um misterioso parasita. O Astral Bahamut escolheu Aera como o primeiro Oráculo, e ela se tornou a progenitora do que se tornaria a Casa Fleuret e a família real de Tenebrae, seus poderes sendo passados em sua linhagem para suas descendentes femininas. Os oráculos têm o poder de comungar com os deuses e transmitir suas mensagens para o resto da humanidade. Embora Aera não demonstre essa habilidade em suas aparições, os Oráculos serão conhecidos como protetores de Eos como grandes curandeiros capazes de curar aqueles infectados pela Doença das Estrelas, a praga que transforma homens em demônios e ajuda os reis de Lucis selando demônios ferozes no subsolo. De acordo com a Cosmologia, a arma cerimonial dos Oráculos, o Tridente do Oráculo, foi dada a Aera, o primeiro Oráculo por Bahamut quando ele a escolheu e a sua linhagem para maior propósito no mundo. Aera afirmou que ela viajou Eos evangelizando sobre a vontade do deus com "seu tridente na mão". Os nobres da Casa Caelum haviam ganhado influência e a confiança das massas devido ao uso de seus poderes dados por Deus para combater os deamons. Quando os deuses procuraram um líder entre os homens, um homem da linha Caelum foi a escolha óbvia, mas eles tinham duas opções: o herói de guerra e líder de exércitos contra demônios, Somnus Lucis Caelum, ou o irmão mais velho justo que dedicava sua vida ao povo, Ardyn Lucis Caelum. Como o porta-voz dos deuses entre os homens, o Oráculo devia anunciar sua decisão, na torre onde o Cristal, a crisálida onde alma de Eos é mantida. Ela fica noiva de Ardyn, que, embora permaneça escondido, seu relacionamento com o irmão se deteriorou devido a suas diferentes visões sobre como gerenciar o surto de demônios. Enquanto Somnus segue a politica de exterminar todos os suspeitos de estarem em perigo de se transformar em um demônio, Ardyn viaja pelo interior em segredo para curar as pessoas, absorvendo a doença em seu próprio corpo. Aera escapa do castelo para encontrá-lo e os dois exploram ruínas antigas cuja história está envolta em mistério. Ao ver as antiguidades, marvalihada, Aera assegura a Ardyn que, mesmo que todos se esquecessem dele devido à passagem do tempo, ela sempre se lembraria. Aera retorna à torre e vai ver o Cristal, que começa a brilhar enquanto Bahamut entrega sua mensagem. Somnus procura Aera para ouvir a decisão dos deuses, mas ela está relutante em contar a ele. Ele pergunta se o cristal fez sua escolha, mas Aera diz que a pedra não tem vontade própria. Ela cede e diz a Somnus o que ela aprendeu. As pessoas se aproximam de Ardyn, dizendo que os deuses o escolheram como o rei das pessoas. Ele vai para o Cristal, onde Somnus se declara como o rei escolhido pelos deuses. Aera fica chocada, mas é impedida de interferir por Gilgamesh, o Escudo do Rei de Somnus. Somnus diz que clarar que Ardyn como rei era um truque para fazê-lo se revelar, e os dois duelam. Ardyn parece estar ganhando, mas Somnus o ataca com uma lança para empala-lo. Aera corre entre os irmãos e é acidentalmente morta por Somnus. Ela sorri para Ardyn enquanto ela morre em seus braços e ele se transforma em um monstro devido à infecção demônio que ele absorveu para ajudar os outros. Sua morte ainda assombra Ardyn com o passar dos anos e milênios, quando sua breve interação com o Cristal o tornou imortal. Embora ela tenha falecido jovem, a linhagem de Aera continuou a prosperar e ganhar influência em Eos, continuando seu legado em protegê-la e buscando cumprir o destino que os deuses haviam declarado. Estátuas de oráculos passados são erguidas em numerosos templos, incluindo Aera. Depois que Ardyn é libertado de seu cativeiro de dois milênios que seu irmão o havia condenado por contê-lo, ele acaba demonizando a divindade Ifrit. Isso permite que ele experimente as memórias do deus e, ao fazer isso, vê uma visão de Aera que confirmava que ele mesmo como o escolhido pelo cristal Ardyn entra em uma alucinação que inclui suas memórias de Aera e Somnus, mas colorido por sua percepção delas. A alucinação da Aera de Ardyn diz a ele no leito de morte que ela havia dito a Somnus sobre a decisão inicial do Cristal de coroar Ardyn, apesar de ter jurado segredo, o que levou Somnus a usurpar o trono e, assim, a sua morte. Ela implora para ser punida, mas Ardyn não pode machucá-la. Uma visão maligna de Somnus aparece, o que força Ardyn a matar Aera com uma adaga. Experimentar isso exacerba a queda de Ardyn à loucura e ele é levado pelo ódio e vingança contra a linhagem de Somnus, que agora governa o reino de Lucis. Caso Ardyn opte por desafiar a decisão dos deuses de se tornar um receptáculo para servir ao propósito de destruir a linha de Lucis, Bahamut convoca Aera, que ajuda a subjugar Ardyn. Uma vez que Bahamut o prende entre suas espadas, Aera repetidamente o esfaqueia com o Tridente do Oráculo. Aera declara que o desafio de Ardyn aos deuses é fútil, já que todos eventos de Eos são pré-ordenados e nenhum humano pode sobreviver sem a bênção do divino. Em Dawn of the Future, Ardyn reconhece o Aera que Bahamut convoca como sendo uma ilusão. Em outro final alternativo depois que Ardyn relutantemente aceita a tarefa de Bahamut, ele exige saber se Aera sabia disso. Ela não responde, deixando-o gritar de tristeza, sentindo-se traído pela única pessoa que ele ainda amava. Ao retornar ao plano mortal, Ardyn se imagina no mesmo campo que ele e Aera costumavam visitar com Aera e Somnus trabalhando juntos. Em sua cabeça ele ataca e a mata, gargalhando loucamente. Final alternativo Final Fantasy XV -The Dawn of the Future-'' coloca um final diferente para a saga, onde Ardyn acumula poder muito grande para o Anel dos Lucii limpar e Bahamut revive Lunafreya para atuar como sua ferramenta para destruir toda a vida em Eos. Lunafreya decide desafiar esse destino e, enquanto em uma missão pessoal às ruínas antigas, interage com uma estátua de Aera que mostra várias memórias para ela. Lunafreya descobre o verdadeiro passado de Ardyn e como Bahamut o havia usado como se ele está usando ela agora. Aera pede a Lunafreya para salvar Ardyn. Quando Lunafreya encontra Ardyn na Cidadela, ela pede uma aliança, mas ele não está interessado. Ela tenta convencê-lo, dizendo-lhe o pedido final de Aera, mas isso só deixa Ardyn furioso. No entanto, depois de perder para Noctis na batalha dos reis, Ardyn se volta e se sacrifica para entrar no além para cair no ego espiritual de Bahamut, enquanto Noctis e os outros astrais lutam com Bahamut no plano físico. Ardyn e os Lucii destroem Bahamut com o Anel dos Lucii, e quando Ardyn começa a desaparecer, ele lamenta que todos se esqueçam dele. Ele ouve a voz de Aera dizendo que ela sempre se lembrará. Ele pede para estar com ela e ouve a resposta dela antes de desaparecer. Criação e desenvolvimento No jogo principal, durante a batalha contra o Leviathan, Ardyn mostra ódio contra Lunafreya. Takefumi Terada, o diretor do ''Episode Ardyn, sentiu ao fazer Aera se parecer com Lunafreya, fazendo com que o personagem de Ardyn se destacasse mais. Embora se diga que ela é a ancestral de Lunafreya e o primeiro Oráculo, ela não tem mais informações sobre como ela alcançou a posição. O modo como Ardyn mata a noiva de Noctis em Final Fantasy XV é paralelo em Episode Ardyn Prologue com a maneira como Somnus mata a noiva de Ardyn, a ancestral de Lunafreya e o primeiro Oráculo. Galeria Final Fantasy XV Episode Ardyn animation keyart.jpg|''Episode Ardyn Prologue''. FFXV_aera.png|''Episode Ardyn Prologue''. Aera and the Crystal in FFXV Episode Ardyn Prologue.png|''Episode Ardyn Prologue''. Somnus kills Aera FFXV Episode Ardyn Prologue.png|''Episode Ardyn Prologue''. Aera Mils Fleuret in FFXV Episode Ardyn.png|''Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn''. Somnus makes Ardyn kill Aera in FFXV Episode Ardyn.png|Ardyn alucina e é forçado a matar Aera por Somnus em Episode Ardyn. Somnus kills Aera in FFXV Episode Ardyn.png|Ardyn alucina que Somnus intencionalmente matou Aera no Episode Ardyn. (Se Ardyn resistiu a ele com sucesso) Aera stabs Ardyn FFXV Episode Ardyn alt ending.png|Final alternativo no Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn. Bahamut and Aera in FFXV Episode Ardyn.png|Aera e Bahamut. Aera and Somnus in FFXV Episode Ardyn.png|As versões oníricas de Ardyn de Aera e Somnus. Aera Archives from FFXV Episode Ardyn.jpg|Perfil de Aera em Episode Ardyn. Cosmogony-Cover-FFXV.png|Ilustração dp cosmologia do rei fundador e da Oráculo. Cosmogony-Illustration-FFXV.png|Ilustração dp cosmologia do rei fundador e da Oráculo. Etimologia Aera significa época em latim. É de onde a palavra "era" deriva. Também pode se referir à palavra grega Aero, um prefixo grego relacionado ao ar e ao vôo. Usos comuns nos tempos modernos incluem as palavras "avião", "éter" e "aeroespacial". Seu nome em japonês também é uma transliteração do nome feminino "Eira", que se relaciona com a divindade nórdica Eir, uma deusa ou valquíria associada à habilidade médica, conectado ao papel de Aera de curandeira como Oráculo em Final Fantasy XV. Mirus é latim para "maravilhoso". Referências ru:Эра Мирус Флёре en:Aera Mirus Fleuret Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XV Categoria:Oráculos